


Un-Matchmaking

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Inspired by @reylo_prompts!  Anon Prompt: “Ben and Rey are the bitter ones in the friend group when their exes-turned-friends get engaged. They contemplate sabotaging the wedding, but fall in love instead.”





	Un-Matchmaking

In her ripe age of twenty-five Rey had learned one truth – good things do not happen to her. Or at least not for long. She had been rescued from the foster system by her grandfather only to be forced back when he died two years later. She had been overjoyed to get a stipend in her Uni only to find out that it won’t even cover her textbooks. And she had had a wonderful caring serious boyfriend of three years who dumped her through a phone call and got engaged to another only three month after. On the top of that he had the audacity to as her to remain friends and Rey, as an idiot she was, agreed.

That was how she ended on their engagement party of all places, nursing her third mocktale (the bride was against the alcohol) with the facial expression of a person in a dentist’s waiting room and occasionally glaring on the dance floor where Poe (her ex) happily groped Paige (a new love of his life). Rey probably should have called it a night at least an hour ago but apparently she was a latent masochist and seeing the man she used to think of as her future husband being cozy with another woman made her feel… something. She was not entirely sure what. And that was definitely her queue to go, Rey decided finishing her drink in one go.

“Enjoying the party?” a voice suddenly crooned in her ear. Rey shivered. If someone made a molten rich dark chocolate into a sound it would sound exactly like that. She lifted her head curiously. Oh, the speaker didn’t disappoint. He was definitely something – built like a brick house, with hair like a Disney prince and facial features that shouldn’t work together but somehow did. The man was attractive, not cookie-cutter cute like Poe, but in some raw, dangerous way wild animals were. Maybe there was alcohol in her cocktail after all, Rey thought off-handedly.

“Do I look like I do?” she snorted. The man cocked his head.

“You look like someone is pulling your teeth. I’m Ben by the way.” She snorted.

“Listen, Ben, if you are hoping to have some fun tonight, you are looking at the wrong person. See that curly asshole grinding into a brunette in a purple mini?” Rey pointed in the direction of the happy couple. “That’s my ex. Three years together – and he dumps me for a girl he proposed in three month. So sorry, dude, you may look cute,” the man raised his eyebrows in surprise, “but nothing is gonna happen.”

“Cute, huh?” Ben chuckled darkly. “That brunette in purple – she is my ex. Five years together and she dumped me for your flyboy. And I have even bought her a ring.” Rey stared at him with a newfound appreciation.

“Wow, that sucks.”

“You have no idea. I mean, you actually do,” Ben corrected himself. “To watch them being all lovey-dovey like that after all her tales about ‘not being ready’.”

“Exactly!” Rey couldn’t hold herself. “As if I was nothing but a placeholder all this time.”

“And now they shove all of this,” Ben gestured widely, “down our throats because _we_ are supposed to be bigger persons and feel happy for them.” She nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, because Poe never cares about other people’s feelings.”

“Neither does Paige,” snorted Ben. “She only invited me to show everyone how fucking sweet she is.”

“I wish someone did something to spoil their lovefest,” Rey sighed wistfully as Poe shoved his tongue down Paige’s throat.

“I know, right?” A sudden idea crossed her mind. She looked at him questioningly.

“Are you thinking what I thinking?” Ben asked lowly.

“Depends,” Rey licked her lips. “Do you think that our happy couple is a bit too happy?” She asked nodding toward Paige whose hands were currently wandering under Poe’s shirt.

“I think we can fix that,” he smiled slyly.

“Do we? Ah, we do,” Rey nodded suddenly feeling a new sense of purpose. A smile slowly spread over her face reflecting Ben’s own. He waved bartender for drinks.

“To new partnership…” he raised his eyebrow in question.

“Rey,” she supplied.

“Rey.” The way he said her name sent a new wave of shivers down her spine. “May the Force be with us.”

 

“Whom are you texting?” asked Rose as Rey smiled at the meme Ben sent her. They switched numbers to discuss their strategy but somehow ended up having friendly chats here and there. She kept wondering why on earth Paige had dumped him. Ben was smart, funny, attractive and loyal on the top of that.

“A friend,” Rey replied vaguely. Sure, Rose was nice and sweet, one of the few girls on Mechanical engineering. They could have hit it off perfectly, but that was before she started dating Finn, Rey’s foster brother and introduced Paige to their tight-knitted circle of friends. Officially, they were OK for Finn’s sake, though they definitely were not going to have heart-to-heart any time soon.

“Is it Ben?” Rose asked suspiciously. “You were awfully cozy on the party.”

“And if it is?” Rey shot back. “So what?”

“Nothing,” Rose responded quickly. “He is just not the easiest person to hang with. I’m just looking out for you.” The woman barely kept from snorting.

“Thank you, but I’m fine. You were saying?” she prompted while typing a message.

“Um, the venues. Paige had seen several but she still hasn’t found the perfect one.” Rey looked discretely on her screen. Ben sent her a reply.

“Have you heard about First Order Hotel? I know someone who knows someone who works there.” Rose googled the name.

“Wow, that’s exactly what we were looking for! Thanks!” Rey grinned.

“You are welcome.”

 

“It went perfect, they booked it,” Rey told excitedly as Ben sipped his coffee. They met at Maz’s after work to discuss their progress and she’d got a chance to admire him in a suit. What was Paige thinking? Having this man at home and then dump him for Poe…

“I can only imagine their faces when they get refused out of sudden,” he smirked.

“You sure?”

“Trust me, Sweetheart, the owner is such an ass that they’ll probably get on his bad side even without my help. Dameron can’t keep his mouth shut for five minutes without offending someone.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“You have no idea.” She glanced at the door and saw no other than Poe walking in. “Shit! Speak of the devil and he appears.”

“Hi, Rey-baby,” the man grinned, than did a double take. “Hi, Ben. What are you doing here?”

“Drinking coffee?” Poe glanced between them with a frown.

“Are you two a thing?” Rey scoffed.

“Does it bother you? I’m single, as far as I know. What are _you_ doing here?”

“To discuss menu for the wedding. I was thinking poultry but the seafood option looks delicious,” the man explained.

“Then go with it,” interjected Ben.  “Everyone likes fish.”

“Cool. Thanks, dude!” Poe waived them off.

“Except Paige,” the man finished quietly smirking. Rey almost chocked on her coffee. “They are getting married, how can he not know it?”

“That’s Poe for you,” rolled her eyes Rey.

 

“And he wanted lobster as the main dish!” exclaimed Paige. “Can you imagine that?” Rey totally could. Rose, Jess and Kaydel nodded sympathetically.

“And what did you do?” her sister asked.

“I told him he is a dummy, but my dummy, and we went with vegetarian menu. It’s absolutely delicious,” the bride explained. Rey sighed internally. Nothing could ruffle Paige. The woman always looked like a model and hold herself like a queen. No wonder Poe snatched her the moment he could.

“You are lucky you caught it in time,” Jess offered.

“Yeah, at least something we agreed on. We still cannot pick up the band,” Paige sighed.

“What are you looking for?” Kay asked.

“I like rock.” Rey perked up. Poe hated rock.

“You know, there is this band called Knights of Ren, you might end up liking them,” she smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, you are so helpful,” Paige said. _Oh, you have no idea_ , Rey thought already typing Ben a message.

 

“So I told that old prick to go fuck himself and he canceled our booking!” Poe fumed. Rey and Ben shared a look. They were sitting together across the happy couple, Rey safely tucked into his side, their other friends around them.

“You are without venue now?” Kay asked with sympathy. Poe snorted.

“Nope, I called a buddy from my previous work and he found me another twice as big for the same money, so we are cool.” Paige tugged him down for a kiss.

“My hero!” Both Ben and Rey simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“My princess! Can you imagine, she found the coolest band ever.” He affectionately squeezed her butt.

“That was actually Rey’s idea,” quipped Paige. Poe looked surprised.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she did. Aren’t they look cute together with Ben?” she smiled sweetly. “I was meaning to ask – are you two a thing?”

“Um,” started Rey.

“Yep, we totally are,” replied Ben quickly. Paige’s grin tightened a little and so did Rey’s. Ben ducked to kiss her temple. “Just roll with it,” he whispered.

“That’s so weird,” commented Poe. “I didn’t expect you to become so couply so fast. Rey can be a bit pricky.” Ben narrowed his eyes.

“She is pure dream,” he snapped tightening his arm around her. Rey went warm all over. Poe had never been protective of her like that.

 “You know what else is a dream?” quickly interjected Paige. “My wedding dress. I only need someone to fit it a bit,” she informed.

“I know just the right person,” Ben grinned. “My aunt Amilyn sews.”

“Great! I just need to tighten it for an inch, that’s it.”

“Leave it to me,” he nodded. “Inch more, inch less – who cares?” he whispered into Rey’s ear. She giggled happily.

 

“I was worried that the seamstress took in too much but the dress fits like a glove. Apparently I lost some weight,” Paige raised her voice over music. Rey sighed. Nothing they did actually worked. In two weeks Poe was going to get married and there was nothing either she or Ben could do about it.

The groom, whose birthday was that week, decided on a huge party one last time before the wedding. As usually, he invited the whole neighborhood and provided plenty of drinks. The whole thing was just asking for trouble. Poe was in the center of the dance floor nipping on Paige’s neck, his hands wandering all over her body.

“We should do something about it,” Ben muttered darkly.

“Like what? Invite all his exes to the wedding?” Rey scoffed. She already had one drink too many and her imagination was lacking.

“Brilliant!” Ben grinned. Apparently he had the same problem as her if he really thought that. “How are we going to do this?” Rey frowned considering the logistics.

“His e-mail. I don’t’ think he changed his password.” Poe had a short memory and tended to use his birthday everywhere. “Come on, we need to find his laptop.” Good thing she knew precisely where to go. As her brain cleared, Rey tugged Ben into Poe’s bedroom. She quickly found the laptop and powered it. “Watch the door, please.” He peeked gingerly outside.

“Shit, someone is coming.” Rey shoved the laptop under the bed in panic. Ben looked at her with big eyes biting his lip. “What do we do?” The craziest idea appeared in her head. 

“Kiss me,” Rey said. Turned out, he was really attuned to her, because without other questions Ben pressed her into the wall and covered her lips with his. Rey would be a liar to say she didn’t thought about his mouth, but God, it was so much better than in her dreams. She let him in weaving her hands in his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist and forgetting herself into the kiss and…

The door banged.

“Oh, hi, sorry,” mumbled very flustered Paige, Phasma hot on her heels. The door closed. Rey dropped her head in the crook of his neck.

“Ben?” she asked softly making no move to get down

“Yes?” he replied a bit gruffly not letting her go.

“Do you think?..”

“Not really,” Ben answered in daze.

“I mean, could we?..” Rey ventured.

“Yes?”

“Get out of here,” she said looking him in the eye and licking her lips.

“Definitely,” he nodded enthusiastically, their mission forgotten.

“Yours or mine?”

“Mine. My bed is bigger,” Ben smirked. Rey’s chest fluttered.

“Let’s go,” she grinned.

 

Something interrupted her sweet sweet sleep. Something noisy and annoying. Rey opened one eye, then another. She wasn’t home. Something warm and firm was pressed behind her. Oh, Ben. Somewhere during the night he turned on his side spooning her and keeping her close. This was a nice way to wake up, she thought. Something buzzed again. Her phone. Rey wiggled out of Ben’s hands and reached for the offending object. Why was Finn calling this early, she wondered.

“Rey? Rey, where is Poe?” her friend all but screamed at her. She frowned sleepily.

“Who?”

“Poe? Your ex?” Finn sounded frantic. Behind her Ben perked up.

“No idea. Why?”

“We haven’t seen him since yesterday. Are you absolutely sure he is not there?” Finn insisted. Her lover gently pried the phone out of her hand.

“Yes, she is.” The phone went silent.

“Oh. Hi, Ben.”

“Hi, Finn. Why do you call at six in the morning on Sunday?” he asked gruffly.

“We can’t find Poe. Paige is really upset because of yesterday.” Rey took the phone back.

“What’s happened?”

“Someone couldn’t keep his pants on,” Finn muttered darkly.

“Why am I not surprised?” she wondered.

“It was Paige.”

“Oh?” Rey and Ben shared a look. Finn sighed.

“She and Phasma had too many drinks and Poe walked in on them and they had a fight.”

“Obviously,” Ben snorted.

“Because they didn’t invite him. Well, I should probably call someone else, sorry for waking you up.” This time he at least sounded apologetic.

“It’s fine,” she answered. There was some commotion on Finn’s side but Rey paid no attention as Ben started peppering her neck with kisses.

“Oh, we found him, Poe went to Kaydel’s. Now he is fighting with Paige again. I’m sorry, I have to go. Bye.” She stared at her phone dumbly.

“I guess the wedding is off. What do you think?” Ben kissed her shoulder.

“Frankly, I don’t care.” Rey thought about it for a moment.

“You know, me neither,” she said with a smile. He smiled back than pushed her so that she fell on her back. “Ben, what are you doing?” He smirked.

“You. Isn’t it obvious?” he asked throwing her legs over his shoulders, his pupils blown wide.

“You are a monster!” Rey said breathlessly as Ben nipped lightly on her inner tight.

“Yes, I am. And now I’m going to devour you.” And he did.


End file.
